


À l'aube nouvelle.

by unciadesu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - War, Angst and Feels, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Death, Explicit Language, Français | French, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by The War (EXO album), Men Crying, Mention of OT12, Mention of sex, Mentions of Death, Military, Near Death Experiences, OT9 - Freeform, One Shot, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Violence, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unciadesu/pseuds/unciadesu
Summary: Les murs s'effritent et l'aube vient.





	À l'aube nouvelle.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To the New Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626443) by [unciadesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unciadesu/pseuds/unciadesu). 



> (This is the french translation of To the New Morning) 
> 
> Le trigger warning est pour: Mention de morts, sang, trauma et mention de OT12. 
> 
> En ce qui a trait le contenu mature: Mention de sexe. 

Ce fût le toucher délicat d’un liquide frais caressant sa joue qui le réveilla. 

Inconsciemment, la poigne qu’il avait sur son arme se raffermit. Il savait qu’il ne devrait pas apprécier la sensation.  

«Il pleut.» Un soldat murmura.  

_Ce n’est pas de la pluie._

Toutes gouttes qui percutaient sa peau le faisaient tressauter.

N’y avait-il pas déjà assez de sang sur son corps?

Éventuellement, Suho ouvrit ses yeux, abandonnant l’idée du sommeil.

Il regarda autour de lui les murs vaseux qui les entouraient, qui les protégeaient des regards étrangers, et ses camarades, blessés et épargnés, endormis et éveillés.     

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son sangbyeong[1], Xiumin. Il avait forcé sa position antérieure sur lui après qu’il est hérité du grade de byeongjang[2]. L’homme avait protesté déclarant qu’il était trop silencieux, trop timide et trop délicat pour diriger mais Suho n’était pas du même avis. Au final, il avait ordonné au plus vieux d’occuper le poste et celui-ci n’avait pas pu refuser.

Suho croyait qu’il avait choisi la bonne personne.  Du moins, il l’espérait. Il savait que l’homme pouvait se montrer difficile d’approche ce qui faisait de sa personnalité une inconnue de plusieurs mais il savait aussi qu’il était une bonne oreille pour les autres et, surtout, une bonne personne. Il serait conscient de tout soldat perdu au combat et éviterait tout sacrifice inutile. Le byeongjang précédent avait été du même avis.

De surcroît, il savait qu’il se botterait le cul pour obtenir les meilleurs résultats. C’est tout ce qu’il fallait.

Il regardait comme Xiumin gardait ses mains hautes devant son corps, sur celles-ci tombaient les goûtes.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur se comprima devant l’image. Il observait ses mains, crasseuse et sanglante; son expression autrefois scintillante maintenant assombrie et remplacée par une disparate, dénuée d’émotions.   

À quoi pensait-il lorsqu’il avait imposé à l’homme une position aussi importante? Il aurait dû l’offrir à quelqu’un qui avait déjà vu des batailles, qui était déjà brisé.

L’homme frotta ses mains ensemble, la souillure en tomba peu à peu.

Suho fronça les sourcils.  

Il ôta sa main de son arme, l’élevant au ciel.

Les perles tombant sur sa peau éclaircissaient leur allure au lieu de la ternir davantage.

 _Oh._ Il avait eu tort depuis le début. _C’est vrai qu’il pleut._

Il laissa tomber sa tête vers l’arrière en un soupir. _Ce genre de raisonnement ne t’aidera pas à avancer, Suho._

«Suho sang…Je veux dire Suho byeonjang?» Il reconnu la voix délicate comme appartenant à Xiumin.       

Lorsqu’il croisa le regard de son camarade, il y vit de l’inquiétude. 

«Cauchemar?» Il interrogea, soucieux.

_Si seulement ce pouvait être aussi simple…_

Il acquiesça tout de même. 

Lorsque l’averse se fit plus impétueuse,  ils recouvrirent leurs blessés pour leur procurer le plus de confort possible.

Lentement, les soldats, les quelques uns qui avait réussi à trouver repos, se réveillèrent; la pluie surprenant leur corps tendus. Ils utilisèrent le phénomène naturel pour remplir leurs flasques pendant que leurs langues pendaient de leurs bouches et pour débarrasser leur corps de quelques couches de saleté.

Comme le vent puissant empressa les nuages, la douche fut brève.

«Comment a-t-il pu rester endormi?» Un soldat ricana. Il distingua la voix comme étant celle d’un certain Baekhyun.

«Si tu courrais d’un endroit à l’autre en portant des corps toute la journée, tu le pourrais aussi.» Celle-ci appartenait à D.O. Ses mots étaient teintés d’estime.

Le byeonjang se tourna vers l’objet de leur admiration. Assis devant eux et au côté de Suho, était l’un de leur aide-soignant. L’homme sommeillait paisiblement avec une bouche légèrement ouverte et des sourcils froncés. Sa poitrine se gonflait et se dégonflait au rythme de ses respirations, ses bras croisés suivant le mouvement.

Lay était l’une des personnes les plus humaines qu’il ait rencontrées. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il portait une arme si il ne s’en servait jamais. Il savait qu’en tant qu’aide-soignant il ne devait pas utiliser son arme à moins que ce soit pour se protéger ou défendre l’un des siens mais il avait vu l’homme dans des situations ennuyeuses et _jamais_ n’avait-il utilisé son arme pour tirer un ennemi.

Ce n’était pas comme si il ne savait pas comment. Il se souvenait de lui en formation, atteignant toujours même les plus petites cibles. Il ne s’en servait simplement pas.

Quelques jours plutôt et quelques minutes avant la mort du byeongjang précédant, Lay l’avait défendu. Suho se remémorait très clairement, l’action ayant été impressionnante, comment, remarquant que son camarade était tombé et se démenait, alors, pour résister aux ennemis qui tentaient de l’abattre, l’homme s’était hâté pour l’aider, son fusil toujours dans son dos. Il combattu les mains vides.

Évidemment, l’acte avait été stupide et Suho avait détourné les yeux, certain qu’il perdait l’un de ses aides-soignants. Toutefois, lorsqu’il regarda dans leur direction à nouveau, tous deux étaient debout, leurs ennemis au plancher avec des membres crispés dans des positions que Suho avait rarement vues.

Lay courrait déjà vers un autre endroit et l’autre continuait à se battre.

Parmi les hommes qu’il avait perdus ce jour là, étaient trois de ses amis, incluant son confrère officier. Il craignait la perte d’un autre de ses êtres chers. _Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça cette fois-ci._  

«Il est véritablement remarquable.”

Suho ne put s’empêcher de sourire.   

«Suho, Chen l’appela, Suho byeongjang.»

Il se tournait vers lui, joyeux : «Hm?»

Le soldat s’avança vers lui, dos courbé, et s’assit à ses côtés.

«Qu’est-ce qui vous tracasse, Chen? Il le questionna.

  * Je me disais, ne serait-il pas plus efficace d’attaquer la nuit? Lorsque l’ennemi ne peut pas nous voir?
  * Pour l’instant, nos troupes doivent se reposer, Suho répondit simplement.
  * Nous nous reposerons plus tard. Pourquoi ne pas attaquer le camp ce soir lorsque nous avons une plus grande chance de réussir?»



L’aspect de son supérieur se ternit : «Vos camarades doivent se reposer, Chen. Dans les deux derniers jours nous avons parcouru des milles, ils le méritent.»

Il se tourna; peut-être qu’ainsi le soldat abandonnerait la conversation.

«Nous ne progresserons jamais si nous ne faisons que nous reposer. Demain, ce sera la même chanson. Nous arriverons là-bas, les attaquerons et tuerons un peu des leurs pendant qu’ils tuent un peu des nôtres et nous nous retirerons, comme nous l’avons fait la dernière fois. Puis, nous serons encore une fois à la case départ.»

Pendant que son homme lui parlait, Suho avait son attention sur Chanyeol qui n’arrêtait pas de gigoter, ouvrant chacune de ses nombreuses pochettes pour y chercher quelque chose.

«Nous ne pouvons pas disputer les ordres qui nous ont été donnés, Chen.» Fut la réponse du byeongjang.

Comme Chanyeol retirait de son uniforme un objet scintillant sous la lumière de la lune, il exprima son contentement d’avoir trouvé ce qu’il cherchait en quelques mots.

Cela embêta Suho pour une quelconque raison mais il n’en fit rien.

Il comprit que l’objet était un briquet lorsque Chanyeol porta une cigarette à ses lèvres. Il tint la tige de deux doigts tremblotant pendant que la cime s’embrasait.

Il passa le feu à Kai à sa gauche.

«Ces ordres nous donnerons la mort.» Chen murmura.

Il saisit le sens de son intuition.

Il se leva et, empoignant les deux hommes par la nuque, il hurla : «Couchez-vous!»

Ils le firent juste à temps.

Alors qu’il regardait le sol crasseux, son cœur battant bruyamment dans sa poitrine, il écouta les balles sifflantes scier le vent.  

Il était soulagé que, plutôt que le crâne d’un de ses soldats, les balles percent des trous dans les murs terreux mais tout de même pétrifié par le choc ayant été à deux doigts de perdre deux de ses hommes.  

Les coups de feu parvinrent rapidement à une halte.

 Suho pris un moment pour reprendre son souffle avant de chercher pour le briquet dans la boue. Ses subalternes ne bougèrent pas d’un poil bien que ses mains aient quitté leurs nuques. Ils étaient certainement abasourdis.

«Qu’est-ce…Qu’est-ce qui vient de se passer?»Il entendit Chen marmonner.

Finalement, retrouvant la piètre boîte métallique, il la tint sous le regard des fumeurs.

Lorsque leurs yeux se posèrent sur lui, il les réprimanda :

«Dites moi ce que c’est, il ordonna.

  * Un briquet, monsieur.
  * Et quelle est la tâche d’un briquet, soldat Chanyeol? Il l’accabla.
  * Du feu, monsieur. Pour allumer nos clopes, monsieur. »



Ses mots étaient lancés précipitamment.

«Oh, il s’exclama sarcastiquement, et pouvez-vous me rappelez pourquoi nous ne faisons pas de feu même lors des nuits les plus froides?

  * Désolé, monsieur.
  * Je n’attends pas d’excuses, soldat Kai, je veux que vous compreniez pourquoi vos actions étaient dignes d’imbéciles afin que je ne me réveille pas un matin devant la répugnante scène de deux de mes soldats avec des balles plein la cervelle!»



La voix de Suho était retentissante alors que les autres restaient muets.

«Nous ne faisons pas de feu parce que ça attire l’attention, monsieur.» Kai répondit après un moment.

Le byeongjang soupira. Il agrippa à nouveau leurs nuques mais cette fois-ci comme geste de réconfort.

Il se rassit.

«De toute façon, il utilisa une voix joviale pour dissiper la tension, vous ne devriez pas fumer. Si vous continuez comme ça vous finirez comme Min jungwi[3]; une mauvaise endurance et une mauvaise peau tôt dans la vie. C’est pourquoi sa femme l’a quitté. Vos corps sont jeunes, gardez les ainsi.

  * Je croyais que la femme de jungwi l’avait quitté parce que c’était un trou de cul? Un soldat lança.
  * Ça aussi.»



Cela fit rire les soldats.

 «Monsieur? Pouvons-nous…»

Chanyeol et Kai étaient encore penchés, n’étant pas certains qu’ils ne seraient pas tirés s’ils s’appuyaient de nouveau sur les murs rigides.

«Allez-y. Ne soyez pas inquiets, ils ne gaspilleront plus de munitions sur vous deux.»      

Les deux le respectèrent d’un hochement de tête.

Il se tourna vers Chen.

«Que disiez-vous?»

L’homme prit une grande inspiration. «Vous ne souhaitez pas l’échec de cette opération, n’est-ce pas? Alors, je suggère que nous attaquions de nuit.»

Sa voix était calme mais résonnante d’assurance. Suho savait que sa motivation était la peur.

«Demain, les forces aériennes bombarderont le camp. Cela nous donnera le temps de bouger. Nous utiliserons leur instant de surprise pour…

  * Croyez-vous vraiment que cela les surprendra? Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à posséder des radars. Ils les verront arriver et saurons que nous planifions les attaquer par la suite; c’est ce qu’ils faisaient avant que nous arrivions.»



Il pointa plus loin dans le fossé les soldats de la compagnie qu’ils avaient joint.

«Ils se cacheront et ils _seront_ préparés. Nous avons testé la lame et savons qu’elle est émoussée, pourquoi ne pas en utiliser une autre?

  * Car les ordres que nous avons reçus ont été songés et considérés longuement par des officiers qualifiés qui pratiquent cette profession depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, soldat Chen. Ce sont des personnes en qui j’ai confiance et je suivrai leurs ordres.
  * Vous mettrez votre vie entre les mains de personnes qui vous mentent quotidiennement?»



Le byeongjang fut, pour un moment, penaud.

Le soldat continua :

«Vous savez que j’ai…

  * Oui, puisque c’est pour le bien commun. »



L’homme ne s’attendait apparemment pas à cette réponse. Il poursuivit tout de même :

 «Le bien commun, il se moqua, c’est ce que le gouvernement veut nous faire croire. Ils altèrent la vérité pour que nous croyions que ces hommes sont une menace pour qu’ainsi nous les craignions et nous unissions pour les vaincre. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus, il y a toujours quelque chose de plus.»

Il désigna le camp qui se situait derrière eux.

«Ces gens, ils sont comme nous. Et ils se battent aussi pour ce _qu’ils_ croient être le bien commun…Quand j’étais petit, je croyais en tous les mensonges que les adultes nous racontaient, merde je rêvais même de m’enrôler et maintenant j’y suis et je réalise à quel point c’était des conneries tout ça…»

Il fixa Suho qui ne réagit pas.

«Désolé, Suho byeongjang. J’imagine que je suis juste fatigué.

  * Comme nous tous, il répondit.
  * J’ai juste l’impression qu’il n’y aura jamais de dénouement…Ou, peut-être, ne sera-t-il simplement pas fructueux...»



Les yeux de l’homme se déplacèrent vers le fusil qu’il tenait contre sa poitrine.

L’autre pris une profonde inspiration.

«Tentez de ne pas vous faire tuer et vous serez acquitté rapidement. Puis, trouvez-vous une femme et des enfants et vous pourrez les élever pour qu’ils connaissent la vérité. Ainsi, ils peuvent commencer à changer les choses. »

Le soldat serra la mâchoire et hocha. Il donna à ses biceps une tape ferme.

Comme il se tournait de nouveau vers ses camarades, il remarqua qu’ils harcelaient Baekhyun. L’homme était recroquevillé, les bras protégeant son visage tandis que Kai le frappait.

Malgré qu’il grimaçait à chaque coup, il riait tout comme ceux qui l’entouraient.

Suho se dit qu’il devait tout de même intervenir : «Bon, ça suffit.» Il donna à sa voix un timbre doux pour ne pas ruiner l’humeur de ses hommes. «Arrêtez de malmener ce pauvre Baekhyun.

  * Il s’entête à refuser de nous raconter comment il a rencontré sa fiancée.
  * Vous êtes fiancé? Suho était stupéfié.
  * Est-ce si surprenant?» Le soldat était offensé.



D.O à ses côtés frottait son dos comme il rigolait.

«Soldat Kang nous racontait comment il avait rencontré sa femme puis Baekhyun a dit que son histoire était plus intéressante mais il refuse d’élaborer.» Chanyeol expliqua.

«Baekhyun a le droit à sa vie privée.» Xiumin déclara. Son ton n’était pas au reproche.

«Merci, Xiumin sangbyeong.» Ça sonnait comme s’il souhaitait ajouter : «Au moins, _vous_ me comprenez.» Mais, ces mots ne s’échappèrent point de sa bouche.

«Xiumin sangbyeong a raison, le byeongjang reconnu, à votre âge, vous devriez accepter qu’il y a certaines choses que les gens souhaitent garder pour eux même.»

Le sourire de Suho incarnait la malice.

«Par contre, nous sommes soldats. Nous nous douchons ensemble, nous chions ensemble et nous _combattons_ ensemble; il ne devrait pas avoir place pour la pudeur entre nous. Dites votre histoire, soldat Baekhyun.»

Sous le clair de lune, ils purent observer le rose qui s’empara du visage de l’homme.

«Byeong-byeongjang…

  * Considère ça comme un ordre. »



Suho aurait accepté un refus de la part de l’homme puisque qu’il blaguait mais Baekhyun n’en émit point.           

Il fit la moue et céda.

Il leur parla d’une nuit, lorsqu’il était encore en formation, où il s’était faufilé hors de la base avec d’autres recrues pour aller dans un bar à proximité. Ils avaient rencontré quelques filles cette nuit là, sa fiancée était parmi celles-ci.

«Nous avons pris quelques verres ensemble mais, éventuellement et sans qu’on s’en soit rendu compte, on a simplement arrêté de boire. On a parlé beaucoup et, pour une raison quelconque, juste en l’écoutant, en l’écoutant rire, la façon qu’elle ramenait ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, c’était assez pour que je me sente ivre. Je ne faisais que la regarder en souriant comme un imbécile.

  * Elle devait être vraiment jolie, D.O assuma.
  * Elle l’était et l’est toujours. Je ne peux même pas trouver les mots pour la décrire.
  * Ok mais je ne comprends pas comment ça bat l’histoire de Kang, Chanyeol déclara.
  * Attends, j’y arrive. Donc on a parlé pendant vraiment longtemps puis, à un moment donné, un des gars avait tellement bu qu’il a vidé son estomac sur le plancher du bar et vous savez comment j’ai su que c’était la bonne? Elle s’est levée, a aidé le gars à se relever et a aidé le barman à ramasser le vomi. Je me souviens l’avoir observé, penché au dessus de cette flaque orange – c’était orange je m’en souviens très clairement – et avoir pensé qu’elle était vraiment séduisante dans les jeans moulants qu’elle portait. Alors je savais que, si j’étais capable de la trouver attirante pendant qu’elle nettoyait de la vomissure, je la trouverais mignonne dans n’importe quelle situation.»



Kai se moqua pendant que Xiumin laissa son cœur attendri s’exprimer.  Le conteur sembla heureux d’avoir des oreilles attentives à ses mots.

Le byeongjang fatigué se ravi.

«Puis…» Baekhyun regarda ailleurs, un large sourire imprimé sur son visage.

«Puis?» Chen sollicita la suite.

L’homme se lécha les lèvres avant de continuer et les autres le taquinèrent : «Donc elle et, comme, deux ou trois de ses amies nous ont suivi jusqu’à la base – bien sûr elles ne sont pas rentrées, elle voulu juste dire au revoir – mais nous voulions rester ensemble un peu plus alors ses amies sont parties et j’ai dit au gars de rentrer avant moi. Donc, on a parlé encore un peu plus et éventuellement je lui ai dit qu’il fallait que je rentre – on est resté au bar plutôt tard – alors je l’ai embrassé. Mais j’imagine qu’on ne voulait vraiment pas se quitter parce que bientôt ça s’est transformé en rapprochement passionné et je peux vous dire que son cul était moelleux en chien sous ces jeans. C’est triste qu’elle a du les jeter après par contre…

  * Quoi? Est-ce que vous…Est-ce que vous lui êtes venu dessus?» Kai demanda.



Les yeux de Suho se fermaient peu à peu.

«Non, j’ai bien fait attention.»

Il leur fit un clin d’œil.

«Alors, cette nuit là, tu _es_ venu? Xiumin questionna.

«Mmh. Même qu’elle nous a fait venir tous les deux. Elle m’a branlé pendant qu’elle se frottait sur ma cuisse.

  * Merde, c’est chaud.» Kang émit, le souffle coupé.



 « _Elle_ est chaude, Baekhyun le corrigea, bien sûr, je l’ai aidé un peu mais elle a fait la majorité du travail.»

L’homme sonnait fier.

Ils entendirent Chanyeol grommeler avant de parler :«J’aimerais tellement pouvoir me branler; ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas touché ça en devient frustrant.»

Prêt à se retirer dans le sommeil, le byeongjang lança une dernière phrase : «Aussi longtemps que personne ne te vois ou t’entends, tu peux te masturber autant que tu veux.»   

 

 

 

 

Un soldat fredonnait d’une voix veloutée et apaisante.

C’était un air vieillot que Suho n’avait pas entendu depuis qu’il s’était enrôlé.  L’entendre à nouveau éveillait en lui de la nostalgie.

Il s’ajusta pour écouter le chanteur confortablement.

Ce dernier se mit à rire tout en poursuivant sa mélodie et Suho le reconnu comme étant D.O. Une voix de baryton, qui appartenait à Chanyeol, se joint à lui comme support malgré qu’il cherchait tout autant les paroles de la chanson.

Puis, au refrain, les mots leur revinrent et ils chantèrent ensemble, Chanyeol allant jusqu’à créer des harmonies d’une voix voilée.

Lorsque D.O se risqua au deuxième couplet, son rire l’interrompit comme il ne trouvait, une fois encore, les paroles. Le baryton adhéra à son rigolade.

«Vous avez une belle voix, Baekhyun complimenta.

  * Mmh, c’est agréable de l’écouter, Kai ajouta, ça vaut pour vous deux. Vos voix vont bien ensemble. »



Il entendit Chen donner son accord d’un fredonnement nasal.

Le byeongjang ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que le chanteur leur offrait un sourire en cœur.

«J’espère que vous pensez devenir chanteur.» Chanyeol lança.

D.O s’esclaffa.

«Hey! Vous ne devriez pas rire!» Un soldat s’exclama. «Pensez-y : c’est une bonne idée. Avec vos charmes et votre voix : vous auriez toutes les filles à vos pieds!»

«Oppa[4]! Oppa!» Chanyeol plaisanta. «Bbobbo juseyo[5], oppa!» 

Kai frappa sa jambe alors qu’il entoura son ventre contracté d’un bras, l’hilarité le secouant vigoureusement.

«Alors, que _voulez_ -vous faire?» Suho demanda, surprenant ses soldats.

«Byeongjang…Désolé, nous ne voulions pas vous réveiller, Chanyeol s’excusa.

  * Ça va.
  * Je voudrais ouvrir un restaurant, D.O expliqua.
  * Oh! Chen exprima sa surprise. Quel genre de restaurant? Il demanda. Italien?
  * Peut-être un _fast food?_ J’aimerais ouvrir un petit restaurant en campagne, peut-être même avoir mes propres terres agricoles où je pourrais faire pousser des légumes pour les utiliser en cuisine…»



Le ricanement qui suivit était charmant.

«Me donneriez-vous un repas gratuit si j’y prêtais une visite?» Le byeongjang demanda.

Le visage du soldat se mit à briller; il n’avait jamais sourire aussi large sur l’homme normalement apathique.

_Oh non. Ne me souriez pas comme ça._

«Bien sûr!» Le soldat accepta.

_Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Suho. Pourquoi t’entêtes-tu à tout de même le faire?_

«Attention, D.O, tu sais jamais : il pourrait bien jeuner toute une semaine prévoyant manger toute ta bouffe. » Vint la remarque adroite de Chanyeol.

Suho laissa un simple sourire frôler ses lèvres et ferma les yeux dans un rire discret.

«Oh merde…Désolé, byeongjang, je ne voulais pas vous offenser! Chanyeol s’inquiéta. Ne me frappez pas!

  * Je ne vais pas vous frapper. Mais, vous tous devriez dormir maintenant; vous reposer un peu avant demain, mmh?»



Ils hochèrent la tête mais leurs anxieuses et sombres expressions ne passèrent pas inaperçues de leur supérieur. _Vos yeux me font part de tout._

Il observa ses soldats s’installer pour dormir sur ce sol inconfortable.       

Son regard se posa sur son sangbyeong. Ses yeux étaient encore grand ouverts, fixant sa droite. Il ne semblait point prêt à s’endormir.

Il semblait songeur.

«Vous devriez dormir aussi, Xiumin sangbyeong, Suho insista, je resterai éveillé alors il n’y a aucune inquiétude à avoir.»

Lorsque l’homme se tourna vers lui, ses sourcils étaient froncés. Quelque chose dans ses yeux lui donnait l’air confiant.

«Je dormirai un autre moment donné.» Il répondit.

Suho ne s’y opposa même pas.

L’homme se leva et, tranquillement, se dirigea vers l’un de leurs soldats.

Le byeongjang n’avait même pas remarqué l’homme qui pleurait – il était peut-être trop habitué à ce genre de son – contrairement au sangbyeong.

Il s’installa au côté de l’homme qui se retourna devant le nouvel arrivé.

Il avait présenté un modeste sourire accompagné d’un mot que Suho lu comme «hey» sur ses lèvres.

La bouche de Xiumin se mit à bouger, laissant d’autres mots s’en échapper. Ses sourcils s’étaient froncés, montrant un questionnement.

L’homme jeta un œil au sangbyeong et hocha, laissant Suho voir son visage.

_Sehun…_

Suho avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui comme il avait formé un lien robuste avec un autre de leur soldat ce qui avait été remarqué par le peloton complet.

Le soldat avait toujours aidé  Suho puisqu’il était son cadet de plusieurs années. Il s’assurait qu’il ne s’attirait aucun ennui et garantissait toujours de lui remettre un sourire sur le visage chaque fois qu’il se sentait morose.

Lorsque, quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient perdu connaissance de la position du soldat, ce fut évidemment un choc pour Sehun qui avait aussi été témoin de la mort d’un de ses amis par une balle dans la tête la même journée.  Le fait qu’aucun homme vivant ne pouvait confirmer la mort du soldat n’était d’aucune aide.

L’homme avait disparu. Il n’était plus qu’un autre nom sur la liste des soldats manquants. Certains prétendaient l’avoir vu au côté de l’ancien byeongjang alors que celui-ci avait été pris par une explosion, mais personne n’était certain.

Une partie de lui espérait que son ami avait été enlevé pour être prisonnier de guerre mais il se gardait bien d’être optimiste.

Xiumin aidait Sehun à se lever et ils marchèrent plus loin dans la crevasse.

Lorsque le sangbyeong s’arrêta pour observer le ciel, le soldat l’imita.

Il ne semblait pas parler.

Ils regardèrent le ciel dégagé, parsemé d’étoiles.

Suho pencha la tête pour aussi admirer la vue.

Autour de lui, ses soldats dormaient et même s’il reconnaissait l’atmosphère comme étant silencieuse, il pouvait entendre les sons éloignés des cris, des pleurs et du tonnerre imposteur.

Tout bien considéré, c’était une nuit calme et, lorsque, étudiant la position des étoiles, il comprit qu’elle était pour finir bientôt, il se rembrunit.

Il souhaitait que le lever du jour ne les trouve jamais.

_Comment est-ce que ceci est devenu la sérénité?_

Ses yeux allèrent à ses soldats endormis comme il entendit le souffle rapide et irrégulier de l’un deux.

Il chercha son propriétaire.

Comme il découvrit l’expression tourmenté de Chanyeol, ses sourcils formant des rides profondes et ses lèvres entrouvertes à la recherche d’air, il conclu que c’était lui.

Bientôt, il se réveilla de son cauchemar d’une inspiration sonore et râpeuse.

L’homme le fixa, terrorisé, ses dents incontrôlables claquant les unes sur les autres.

Suho essaya de le guider vers une respiration plus régulière et l’homme le suivit, son menton tremblotant.

Lorsqu’il ne fut plus capable de retenir ses larmes, Chanyeol cacha son visage entre ses mains.

Le byeongjang détourna son regard.

_Il n’y a plus d’espoir pour toi, Suho. Tu t’es donné des cicatrices qui ne faneront jamais en chérissant des condamnés. C’est la fin pour toi._

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Xiumin et Sehun et, au même moment, le cadet enfouissait son visage entre la tête et l’épaule du plus vieux.

Ses sanglots pouvaient être distingués par Suho à cette distance.

_Tu as morcelé ta propre âme._

Le soldat rapprocha son aîné de son corps chancelant et le sangbyeong passa une main derrière lui, donnant à son dos de puissantes tapes.

Il pouvait voir les mains de Sehun former des poings comme il agrippait l’uniforme du plus petit.

_Je te déteste._

Xiumin leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois, prenant une grande inspiration.

Il rapprocha le cadet vigoureusement de son avant-bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

Il tremblait aussi.  

_Ah, c’est vrai. Xiumin était aussi proche de lui._

À l’horizon, Suho aperçu les premières lueurs du jour s’étaler sur la terre. Elles étaient riches d’or mais surtout douces alors qu’elles chassaient le ciel nocturne.

Il sentit un frisson traverser les vertèbres de son dos.

Il aurait souhaité apprécier la beauté de l’aube mais comme elle signifiait l’éveil de ses troupes, un autre matin, une autre journée, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de la mépriser.

Il regarda son sangbyeong une fois de plus. Il était tourné vers lui, son visage exprimait la détermination.

_D’accord._

Il se tourna vers l’aide-soignant à sa droite, et lui donna un coup de coude délicat.

«Lay, réveilles-toi. C’est le matin.

  * Ah…Bon matin.»



En moins de cinq minutes tous les soldats étaient réveillés et en moins de dix, tous étaient prêts à partir.

Ils attendirent dans la digue que les forces aériennes aient bombardé le camp ennemi et, lorsque cela fut fait, Suho fit face à ses hommes.

«Okay, soldats. Ne faites rien de stupide et suivez nos ordres. Faites moi confiance, faites confiance à vos camarades et, le plus important : ne vous faites pas tuer.»

_Je vous en prie._

Lorsque Suho reçu le signal de ses supérieurs,  ils marchèrent hors de leur cachette et sur le champ de batailles.

Plus que le faible vent soufflant sur ses oreilles, le byeongjang entendait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

_Faites que ce ne soit pas comme la dernière fois._

 

[1] Caporal dans l’armée sud-coréenne

[2] Sergeant dans l’armée sud-coréenne

[3] Premier lieutenant dans l’armée sud-coréenne

[4] Terme originellement utilisé par les jeunes filles en Corée du Sud pour appeler leur amis du sexe masculin qui leurs sont plus vieux. Ce terme est utilisé par les _fangirls_ pour interpeller  leur idole même si celui-ci est parfois plus jeune qu’elle.

[5] Littéralement: Bisou s’il-vous-plait.   


End file.
